Seme Mode
by tsutsuji
Summary: Murata is full of surprises, and Yozak likes it that way. YozMura steamy-fluff, written for Starrose way back when.


Title: Seme Mode (aka The Murata/Yozak Icon Fic-snippet)

Date written: 2-1-09

Rating: PG or maybe just barely R

Warnings: cross-dressing, table-turning

Notes: For Starrose, inspired by two of her KKM icons. XD

* * *

Yozak put a finger to his chin and gave Murata a coy grin over his ruffle-covered shoulder. "What do you think, Geika?"

Murata's mouth fell open in surprise, then those glasses gleamed as he tilted his head to the side and his lips spread into a smile. He reached over and lifted one frilly ruffle of the white, lacy, very skimpy maid's uniform between thumb and forefinger.

"I think you look lovely, Yozak," he said. "And so deceptively innocent all in white!"

"Oh?" Yozak said, making his eyes as big as he could make them. He clasped his hands under his chin and crossed one leg on tiptoe over the other, making the short skirt and lace petticoats bounce around his thighs. "But I am just an innocent young maid, Geika!" he cooed, fluttering his eyelashes.

Murata giggled, although it was a little more throaty than his usual boyish laughter, and his dark-eyed gaze dropped down to the glimpse of bare leg between the skirt and the tops of white stockings. He took a step closer, and Yozak suddenly found himself with his backside up against a table and Murata's arms spread out on either side of him.

There was a gleam of laughter and more in the dark eyes behind the lenses. Now it was Yozak whose mouth fell open in an "o" of surprise and a small, heated gasp when Murata moved one hand down and fingered the top of his stockings.

"You _may_ be a maid," Murata said, grinning wickedly, "but I'm pretty certain you're not all that innocent!"

Yozak managed to get his mouth closed, and glared down at Murata's upturned face as the heat rose in his own cheeks. Seeing him turn pink like that made Murata grin all the harder, and another twitter of laughter escaped from the boy.

"Geika," he said in a tone of warning that only widened Murata's smile.

Of course, the boy was just being a big tease, as usual. It was something he excelled at, as Yozak had recently discovered; Murata had teased himself right into Yozak's bed almost before he knew what was happening.

This was the point in the game where Yozak knew he was supposed to turn the tables on Murata, almost literally in this case by spinning him around so _his_ back was to the table - or up _on_ the table, better still, with his legs spread and hooked around Yozak's hips while they wiggled and struggled out of the clothes they'd both taken so much trouble to put on for each other.

If they didn't both crack up in a fit of the giggles first, that is.

But staring down at the seductive young Sage like this, with the scent of Murata's freshly washed hair and the gleam in his eyes enticing him to make the next move, and with the soft weight of the younger body pressing the frills out of his maid's uniform, Yozak was taken by the urge to spin the tables around in a different direction this time.

He raised an eyebrow, going coy and questioning again, and ran a painted fingernail lightly down the front of Murata's jacket. Black eyes narrowed slightly as Murata waited, ready to either gasp or giggle at whatever Yozak did next.

"Hey, Geika," he said, letting his voice drop a little lower. "Wanna _Top_ tonight?"

Murata froze for a heartbeat, staring up at him. Then he did throw his head back and laugh - but he also pressed closer, pinning Yozak more firmly against the table and giving his thigh a bit of a squeeze.

"Mm, Miss Innocent Maid," Murata said. The laughter died away although there was still a lilt of humor in his voice. "Is that a serious question?"

He watched Yozak's face intently, apparently uncertain if Yozak was actually serious about the offer. Yozak held his gaze and nodded, but he kept his wide-eyed-innocence act going too. He certainly didn't want to press Murata into doing anything the boy didn't want to do, and if they left things the same as always between them, that was fine with him. Yozak had figured out early on that, while Murata might tease him to the point of no return, that was just his typically convoluted way of letting Yozak know he was ready to give in and be taken. They both enjoyed the game and they found a lot of ways to vary it, but that was the way it always went at the end.

The more Yozak thought about it, though, the more serious he was about that question, and even more so when Murata responded to his nod by sidling one leg in between his, pushing the skirt up scandalously high - almost high enough to reveal the rapidly swelling erection under silk panties and all those layers of petticoats.

"Geika!" Yozak gasped, leaning back a little in surprise as Murata pressed in even closer. He caught the humorous, triumphant gleam in dark eyes before the Sage tilted his head to hide them behind the shining glasses. His smile, as he reached up and pulled Yozak's head down toward his, was almost feral. Yozak hadn't seen that look on his face since the last time they'd face an enemy together on the Maou's behalf.

If Murata's teasing was damn near irresistible, that look under _these_ circumstances was nearly enough to make him melt right out of this dress.

"Well, then," Murata said, raising himself up as he pulled Yozak down, until they were eye to eye and Yozak felt the warmth of Murata's breath puff against his lips. "Miss Innocent Maid, let me show you - my _seme_ mode..."

Yozak's response was muffled by Murata's mouth suddenly pressed against his. He gave in to the insistent kiss immediately. He knew the meaning of that word in Murata's language; until today, it had not applied to Murata's role in their relationship.

But then, Yozak reminded himself, simultaneously smiling and groaning into the heated kiss, while Murata pushed him back onto the table with one hand on his shoulder and pushed skirt and petticoats up to his waist with the other - he should know by now to expect just about anything from Murata.

~~ end ~~


End file.
